


Imagine Daryl making it clear  to everyone that you are his

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Protective Daryl Dixon, Sweet Daryl, standing up for you, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Protective Daryl is the best !!





	Imagine Daryl making it clear  to everyone that you are his

The first time he reached out for you surprised you because you were not in a bedroom or away from the others. In fact, you were in front of pretty much the whole group.   
Everyone knew that you and Daryl had something between you but because Daryl wasn't someone to openly display his feeling things between you two were usually kept in private. 

You usually didnt mind it because You got to see a side of that nobody else saw. The sweet and shy guy that took his time making love to you making sure you were satisfied before he would find his own release. Then pulling you close to him afterwards and playing with your hair talking softly to you until you fell asleep in his arms. 

That was the man you fell in love with and that all that matter. Outside the bedroom day to day living life was tough and everyone needed to keep their head on straight. So, you couldnt. Shouldnt complain if he didnt just kiss you out of the blue for no reason in front of everyone. Or just hold your hand for no reason. Life was too complicated for that. 

But it also could get a whole lot more complicated. You were helping Carol out with the laundry hanging out on the lines letting it in the dry in the sun one day. It was peaceful. Nothing was going on everyone doing their own thing. 

" How are things between you and Daryl?" she asked as hung up a shirt. You nodded " good I think he working on his motorcycle over at Aaron and Eric 's place " you said That good I noticed how much happier he seems to be with you " Carol said 

You smiled " I hope because he makes me happy too " you said as you finished the last of the basket you stood up and saw who was walking your way. You groan. And Carol looked over her shoulder   
" is he still bothering you?" she asked " He just very persistent " you said Carol raised an eyebrow You tell Daryl?" she asked you shrugged it nothing I cant take care of you replied if you're sure " Carol said 

You just nodded as you watched as Max and a couple the guys he hung around came walking over. Max and his friends were newer to the community. Rick and Daryl had found them fighting off walkers and brought them in a couple weeks ago 

Ever since then Max has had his eye on you and he hasn't been shy to let you know it. This day was no different. Ignoring Carol 's presence completely he walked right up to you leaving very little space 

" Max " you said taking a step back "y/n. What do you say me and you slip off somewhere to enjoy this nice day uh?" he asked reaching out to wrap an arm around your waist to pull you to him.   
" I don't think so I have things to do " you said as you struggled to get out of his grasp. 

" But come on you been ducking me for weeks. Give me a chance " he said tighten his grip on you. 

" Let me go " You said. Dropping the basket, you used both hands to push him away. 

He took a couple steps back but was already reaching back for you when 

" Do we have a problem here?" you look to see Daryl and Rick come walking up. Max took a step back " Nothing but some friendly conversation isn't that right " he said giving you a look that anyone seeing couldn't mistake. Your heart took off in your chest. 

You looked up at Daryl who wasn't looking at you but glaring at Max. " y/n everything ok " Rick asked one hand lightly laying on the gun he kept on his side looking at you. 

" She's good we just having a private conversation, aren't we?" Max again spoke up and you could feel the tension raise up. But he makes the mistake reaching for your hand but before he could Daryl was moving stepping between you and Max his back towards you. 

" Back off now " Daryl said speaking low Max step forward " why?" he asked he glanced at you before back at Daryl " I like what I see" he said. Daryl growl low in his throat and you saw his hands ball up into fist.   
" Well she taken so you can just back off " Daryl said Your heart flip flop in your chest at his words. "really by who?" Max asked leaning further into Daryl space. You glanced at Rick pleading with him to step in.   
" alright let just calm down. " Rick step forward putting a hand on both men's chest breaking them apart. Luckily Max step back but his eyes remained on you. 

" let 's go back to the house " you said starting to reach for the dropped clothes basket but you were stop when Daryl reached out grabbing your hands and pulling you up and into his arms   
Before you react to what he was doing his mouth was on yours in an all-out your mind kind of kiss that had you practically melting into his arms. He pulled back leaving you blinking and trying to figure out what just happen 

" let 's go " he said with an arm around you he started back to the house everyone else trailing after you. Just because you could you slip an arm around his waist " what was that about you asked.   
" he wasn't taking a hint " Daryl replied he glanced over at you" he give you a problem before?" he asked. " nothing like this you replied " just made it clear he was interested you replied 

Stopping on the front porch of the house you turned to look up at him " But I don't think I have to worry about that anymore " you said " no you shouldn't " he said as he wraps a hand around the back of your neck and pulled you in for another kiss. 

You were aware that the rest of the group was still around but he didn't seem to care neither did you. Even after that the random touches kisses were still there showing to the others that you were his.


End file.
